Suntanning lotions, oils and the like are widely used and are generally dispensed from tubes or bottles and then applied to various parts of the body by hand rubbing. Certain areas of the body, however, such as the back and sometimes the shoulders are difficult or impossible to reach.
Also, there are times when a person does not want to soil his or her hands with oily substances when applying such substances to portions of the body. Further, there are certain substances that are intended only for application to limited parts of the body, e.g., muscular-relief ointments.
Although various types of back washing brushes have been described, such devices are not satisfactory for application of substances as described herein. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,999,846; 2,631,319; 2,905,957; 2,251,767; 2,318,680; and Design No. D. 205,832. A hand-held lotion applicator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,356 which is essentially a pad affixed to the end of an elongated handle. A cosmetic applicator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,929, but such device would not be useful in the techniques described herein. A shoe polisher of another design is described in U.S. Pat. No. 933,504.
There has not heretofore been provided a lotion applicator system having the advantages and the utility of the present invention.